Shinkyō Academy vs Seirin High
Shinkyō Academy vs Seirin High is an Interhigh preliminairy match between Shinkyō Academy and Seirin High. It is the start of Seirin's Interhigh. Game Prologue Riko did some research before the match and told the team about Papa Mbaye Siki's height. She puts together special training schedules for Kuroko and Kagami. The day of the match arrives and as Seirin is warming up, they notice that Dad isn't there. He comes in late and Seirin is amazed by how long he really is. Hyūga is then approached by Tanimura, who questions their win over Kaijō High. Kuroko is then bumped into by Dad, who belittles him and calls him a kid. Kuroko gets mad and he and Kagami get ready for the match.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 13, page 19 Match Kuroko wants to be a starter but Riko says if they use their trump card, the results will not be that good and they at least 10 points lead at the end of the first quarter. Both teams line up and Papa continues to tease Japanese for being small in height so as Kuroko as a kid. Kuroko shows up to Papa's back saying he's not a kid and was surprised that he's a starter. The tip-off starts to Papa vs. Kagami with Kagami loses to Papa in height. The match starts with Shinkyō's possession of the ball. Papa did a jump shot and Kagami was there to block but he fails seeing how tall is Papa. Shinkyō gained their first point of 2 ‒ 0. Hyūga makes a shot but Papa managed to stop his shot making it easy for him. Two members of Seirin complains that it's unfair to have a foreign player that is strong. Tanimura comments there's nothing wrong as long as they can win easily. Hyūga is also proud that they have Kuroko and Kagami in their team.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 14, page 11 The score is 8 ‒ 3 in favor of Shinkyō. Papa misses a shot making his accuracy lessen because of Kagami's pressure to him. Papa makes a shot but misses because of Kagami's pressure to him. There is a flashback scene where Kagami was taught by Mitobe on how to stop a shot on someone who is taller. Kagami is continuously pressuring Papa to make his shots miss. The people watching the match comment that Papa is no big trouble at all. Papa continuous to do a shot and Kagami was there to block, this time, Kagami will almost reach the shot and Papa misses. Papa is pissed in the way Kagami pressures him so as Kagamis is also pissed because he's not satisfied with only pressuring his opponent. Kagami said he'll tell two things: first is he will make sure to block one of his shot. Papa said he won't be able to because he'll not lose to a team with a kid. Izuki throws the ball until it reaches to Papa and Kuroko misdirects the ball to Kagami then dunks. Kagami said that the second thing is that kid will be a trouble for him. Kuroko got annoyed and said stop calling him a kid.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 14, page 19 After Kuroko's misdirection to Papa, Papa didn't know what happened so as Tanimura where Kuroko came from. Kuroko remembers what Riko said that they need at least 10 points lead at the end of the first quarter. Kuroko continuously uses his misdirection against Shinkyō and alley-oop to Kagami. Shinkyō didn't expect Seirin to be that strong and they have trouble dealing with them. The first quarter ends with the score of 8 ‒ 23 now favor of Seirin. At the break, Riko will sub out Kuroko to preserve his strength, Seirin's only trouble is Papa so they will count on Kagami to stop him. Shinkyō's coach got angry because as he sees his team not playing seriously. The match continues and as Papa dunks the ball, Hyūga noticed that Papa gets even higher saying to Kagami he's serious and definitely won't lose. The score is 12 ‒ 24 still in favor of Seirin.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 15, page 12 Hyūga makes a shot but it was short. Kagami get's the rebound making Papa loses to Kagami in height now and scores. Tanimura passes the ball to Papa and goes for a jump shot but he noticed that Kagami is able to reach the ball so he passes it. Once again, Papa makes another jump shot and he notices that Kagami's jumps get's higher and higher. The score is 33 ‒ 45 still in favor of Seirin. Saying he's better now than they fought Kise. Kuroko remembers what Kise said if Kagami reaches the level of the Generation of Miracles. Tanimura makes a 3 pointer and the score is 50 ‒ 61 still in favor of Seirin. Riko subs in Kuroko and continues to use his misdirection. Papa get's the ball going for a jump shot and Kagami manages to block and the match ended with a score of 67 ‒ 74 with Seirin's Victory. Midorima and Takao are talking about the exchange student and Takao hopes for Seirin to keep winning.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 15, page 23 Aftermath After the match, Dad approaches Kagami and Kuroko. He says that they have to keep winning for his sake, but bursts into rage after, yelling that there's no way he'd say that. He challenges them that he'll win next time References Category:Matches Category:Seirin High Category:Shinkyō Academy Category:Interhigh